Completly unexpected
by animeangel95
Summary: Mini story for it's all the demon's fault! Warning for mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Completely unexpected

Read it's all the demon's fault first please it's this story's prequel!

This is the mini story on Itachi's pregnancy.

Something wasn't right. Itachi was sick to his stomach all the time and could barely keep any food down. And half the time horrible headaches kept him from doing much.

"I have to get to the doctor. For all I know I could be dieing. Why am I even thinking like this?"

"Well Itachi this is unexpected. I never thought you would get vitam agens virus."

"I have that...pregnancy virus? The results must be false. I don't want kids and I don't love anybody."

"The results don't lie." Tsunade sighed "It seems to be spreading and not stopping."

"How far along am I?"

"A month and a half. This is the earliest we've ever caught it. I don't know if that's good or bad."

"You're the best medical ninja of all time and you don't have any idea on what's going to happen to me?"

"We don't have any ideas on this virus. It's brand new and the only person we have for reference is Naruto."

"What about Naruto?"

"He or should I say she was the first person to get pregnant."

"Why are you saying she?"

"Well he turned into a girl before giving birth to his quintuplets."

"Don't tell me Sasuke was the father."

"He is and they're married. Where have you been?"

"Traveling the world trying to find out my true purpose. I only heard about the virus by passing through a town that was scared to death of it."

"Yeah but it's everywhere. And sadly there is no cure for it."

"So no matter what I'm having a baby?"

"Yes."

"Looks like I'll have to settle down."

"Well right now Sasuke owns the entire Uchiha village. If you go and talk to him he'll probably let you have one of the houses."

"I'll go see him about it."

"Can you believe it in two months the babies will be a year old?"

"I know. We should start planning a birthday party."

A knock was heard on the door.

"Who could that be? Don't worry Naruto I'll get it."

"Sasuke it's been a while. Wait Sasuke are you pregnant?"

"Itachi what are you doing here? And yes I'm pregnant. With twins actually. They're due next month."

"Congratulations then. I need to ask you something? Can I come in?"

"Ok."

"Hi Itachi."

"Naruto is that you?"

"Yep it's me!"

"Wow Tsunade was right. I hope it doesn't happen to me."

"Itachi you're pregnant?"

"Only a month and a half. I have no idea how I got it."

"Oh. So what did you need to ask me?"

"Well Tsunade told me that you currently own the entire village here. Since the deed states that only Uchiha's can own property here I was hoping I could get a house here so I can raise my child."

"Of course you're my brother after all."

"You really have changed."

"So have you."

"I know. We've both changed."

Well it seems that Itachi and Sasuke are going to be neighbors! There is another chapter to this so please be patient and wait!


	2. Chapter 2

Completely unexpected  
>Chapter 2 some really sad insanity and weird dreams.<p>

Four months into Itachi's pregnancy he went insane.

"I hate myself! I'm fat and ugly and I don't even want a baby!"

"Sasuke he's at it again! Go and calm him down please!"

"I know!" He ran next door to see Itachi breaking plates and about to stab his stomach with one of the shards.

"Itachi don't do it!"

"You can't stop me!"

"He always says that." Sasuke quickly threw the Senbon at Itachi hitting him directly in the neck. As Itachi stumbled to the couch and collapsed Sasuke sighed and said. "Ten times this week. It's getting worse." He cleaned up the shards of plates and went to the window to call Naruto over. "Naruto he can't have any non plastic eating containers!"

"Just two hours ago he tried to use the silverware." He quickly got over to the house and took all the left over plates and any other things in the kitchen that Itachi could remotely use to harm himself. "So what has he tried to harm himself with this week?"

"Monday it was suffocation with a plastic bag, Tuesday it was stabbing with shards of the flower vase and hanging by the shower curtain, Wednesday it was...what was it?"

"I think the kitchen knifes a razor and throwing a lamp into a bathtub full of water with him in it."

"And today it was silverware, the toaster and the hair dryer, and now the plates. We've had to take practically everything away from him because he keeps trying to either kill himself or give himself an improvised abortion."

"We can't do anything about it Tsunade said so. We just have to keep stopping and sedating him."

"I know I just wish we can make him better."

"How many times are you going to stop me! Just let me kill the baby! I won't kill myself!"

"We can't let you! I promise you'll fall in love with it when you give birth just a month you were happy! What happened?"

"I don't know!" He ran to the bathroom.

"Go get him and see what he's trying to harm himself with!"

"I know!" Sasuke chased Itachi.

"You can't stop me!" This time he had a full bottle of extra strength aspirin right about to gulp it all down.

"Not again!" Again he threw a senbon right on target. Itachi fell into the tub.

"Naruto help me clean out his medicine cabinet!"

"Can you do that I'm getting the cleaning supplies and aerosols!"

"Ok!" He jabbed an extra Senbon in Itachi's neck to keep him out for a while longer.

"Ugh." Itachi got out of the tub groggy from all the anesthetics that had been used on him.

"Good you're awake. We've completely removed anything in your house that you could even remotely use to kill or harm yourself. From now on I'll be monitoring you as much as I can."

"Like hell you will Sasuke!"

"It's for your own good Itachi you'll kill yourself or the baby if we don't help you!"

"You know how you could help me? Tell me how and why I got the virus! I never wanted any of this!" He ran off and found that his bed was nothing but a mattress. "Why does my bed have nothing in it!"

"Because you could suffocate yourself with the sheets or the pillowcases!"

"I hate all of you!" He lied in the empty bed and somehow fell asleep quickly.

Itachi woke up to see his room like it was when the Uchiha clan was alive.

"Nii San you're awake!"

"Sasuke?" He saw a young about seven year old Sasuke.

"You're giving birth today right? I'm so happy for you!"

"What?" He looked down at his belly it was gigantic. "How long have I been pregnant?"

"Nine months of course. You're having triplets Nii San. Are you ok aniki? Go get in the shower before it's too late the doctor and Miracle will be here soon."

"Who's Miracle?"

"You're wife Nii San! Are you playing tricks on me?"

"It's...its ok Sasuke go and I'll get in the shower."

"Ok Nii San I'll be waiting in the living room!" He ran out excitedly.

"What's going on?" Itachi went to the bathroom and was shocked he couldn't have been more then twenty one. "Ok this is just confusing."

"Nii San it's too late the doctor and Miracle are here!"

"Coming!" Itachi ran out of the bathroom and headed for the living room. There he saw his dad, mom, brother, a middle aged woman in doctor's clothes and the girl who he guessed was miracle. She was quite tan, petite, and had bright blue hair with big happy eyes of the same color. For some reason there was a pool with steaming water in the middle of the room.

"I'm so happy for you son you're making me a grandma today!"

"And me a grandfather. You picked the perfect girl to have kids with."

Then Itachi felt a strange sensation in his abdomen.

"Looks like there coming out soon, as planned we are having the water birth."

"Water birth?"

"Sasuke go and get some towels."

"Yes Mom!" He ran off and did as he was told.

Itachi was clueless as he was stripped and placed in the warm pool towels brought by Sasuke covering him.

"Now it's going to start hurting as soon as your water breaks. But that's a sign the babies are coming soon."

He screamed as something gushed out of him.

"What was that!"

"You're water broke. It's going to be fine the babies will come in a few hours of labor."

"This is only the beginning?"

"It's ok your miracle is here."

The girl who apparently was his wife smiled at him, and all his pain went away.

It took till almost sunset for Itachi to get anywhere in the labor.

"Looks like the first baby is coming soon. When the next contraction comes I want you to push."

Itachi was still clueless to what was going on but he did as he was told screaming and making other weird sounds as the baby came out which he had no idea where it was coming from.

"And it's a girl!"

"Mommy is that what a baby looks like?"

"Yes just born babies look like that."

"You're doing great Itachi two more to go."

The next baby came practically right after the first.

"It's another girl."

"Only one left now. You're extremely strong for doing this you know that? I love you more then ever right now."

"I love you to."

The next baby started to come out after the moon was high in the sky.

"Looks like we're in the home stretch."

This baby came out in an extremely painful way for some reason. Itachi was screaming and making other weird noises at the top of his lungs.

"And she's out!"

Itachi was out of breath and very tired.

"Three beautiful healthy baby girls. I'm so happy!"

"It's going to be like I have three little sisters. Don't worry Nii San I'll be a really good uncle just like you were a really good brother to me."

"I know you will."

"It was a dream." He woke up to see it was afternoon. Sasuke was sitting in the corner.

"What kind of weird dream did you have? You were screaming and making all kinds of weird noises."

"A dream where I gave birth. To three little girls."

"Well tomorrow you got a doctor's appointment. Then you can see how many you're having and the genders. You want anything for dinner?"

"No I'm fine."

"Oh. Well you should still eat something. You don't want to starve the baby."

"Ok then."

"Now let's see what you're having." Tsunade moved the ultrasound device over Itachi's belly. "And we have one girl. Two's a girl. And three's a girl. Wow identical triplets."

"Then my dream was true."

"Oh you had a dream about your kids?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah and I promise to stop trying to hurt myself or the babies."

"That's good. I hope you get better." She gently smiled at Itachi.

"I know I will." He looked at Naruto and Sasuke with a look that said he had gotten over wanting to kill the babies. Things started to look good again.


	3. Chapter 3

Completely unexpected  
>chapter 3 the midnight birth<p>

A loud scream was heard in the Uchiha village.

"Ahhh! Damn this hurts!"

As this scream was heard Sasuke and Naruto woke up knowing just what was happening.

"Naruto you go and help Itachi! I'll get lady Tsunade!"

Quickly Naruto got to Itachi. Who was lying on the floor of the bathroom. Partly dressed and collapsed in pain. He screamed again as the babies tried to push themselves out an exit that wasn't there.

"Ugh! Damn it why does it hurt so much!"

"It'll get better; don't worry Sasuke's getting Lady Tsunade. C'mon let's get you ready."

Naruto and Itachi waited for Sasuke to return with lady Tsunade for almost an hour. But he didn't come.

"Where is she!"

"I don't know she should have been here by now!"

Itachi screamed in pain as a blood filled opaque liquid soaked through the towel.

"That's really bad! I think the babies are trying to push out. I have no choice... I'll have to improvise."

"What do you mean!"

"I'll have to do your c-section."

"You can't! "

"I've seen it done on Sasuke. Would you rather die?"

"No!"

"I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

Naruto returned with what looked like the supplies of an unlicensed doctor who was also a ninja and worked out of his house.

"Ok I'm going to start." After putting on a pair of rubber gloves he grabbed three senbons and jabbed them into Itachi's neck. Letting them set in for a few moments then quickly pulling them out.

"Are you feeling numb?"

"Yeah. Hey do you think I'll be fine?" The anesthetic was quickly affecting him, making him act a little weird.

"You'll be fine, close your eyes and count back from 100."

"Ok 100, 99,98,97,96..."Just like that he was out.

"Now Sasuke wasn't that out but those senbons were the only type of anesthetic I had. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't let Itachi die."

With a kunai he made a four inch incision close to where Itachi's swollen belly ended. Pulling open the incision he saw the first baby and pulled it out. It was a girl.

"Everything's going fine." He said while finding the second baby and then pulling it out. This one was a boy.

"Ok one left." He had to go in pretty deep to find the last one a little girl.

"Now let's hope I know how to stitch him up right."

He only had a sewing needle and some thread that he didn't even know if he could use it but he knew he couldn't just leave him cut open so he tried his best. He then used some antiseptic that they had in the house and then took care of the babies.

"I hope I didn't kill your father." He said to the babies quietly.

It was another hour before Sasuke arrived with Tsunade.

"Is everything all right!"

Naruto was sitting on the couch holding the babies in his lap, a look of concern on his face.

"Naruto what happened?"

"The babies were about to come out. So I had to perform the c-section myself. He hasn't woke up yet. He's in the bathroom." He started to cry. "I'm sorry I saved the babies but I don't know if Itachi is dead or alive!"

"Don't worry it's not your fault!" Tsunade ran into the bathroom seeing blood stained towels in the sink, the improvised surgical tools still set on the counter. While Itachi himself was lying in the tub, a peaceful look on his face.

"Itachi can you hear me? Itachi if you can please wake up."

"Oh quiet down old lady! Where are my babies?" He sounded like a drunken idiot.

"What did he use to knock you out?"

"Three senbons. I don't know what was on em but I feel great! I can't feel anything and I can't move!"

"Ok..." She first examined the improvised surgical tools. "Naruto get in here!"

"Is Itachi alive!"

"I'm fine you he/she!"

"I think I used one too many senbons."

"You need to tell me exactly how you preformed the surgery."

"Well you can examine him and see how I did. The only thing I think I did wrong was the stitches."

"I'll see." She looked at Itachi's stitched up abdomen, and was extremely shocked.

"This is impossible!"

"Did I do something wrong!"

"No that's the thing. You did everything perfect. You preformed a major surgery perfectly. The only thing you did wrong was you didn't have dissolvable stitches. But that's understandable because of the conditions you were under.

"I did...perfect?"

"Thanks Naruto you saved my life. Now where are my babies?"

"In their room."

"Don't get up Itachi you shouldn't be moving for a few more hours. We'll help you get to your room."

By the time the three of them managed to carry him into his room he had finally sobered up.

"Oh my stomach! What happened? Did Naruto actually perform my c-section?" On each one of those sentences Itachi had a completely different emotion.

"Don't strain yourself you'll rip your stitches open."

"Lady Tsunade you're here."

"If you want to know Naruto actually did perform your c-section."

"Are my babies fine?"

"Yes everything's fine. Somehow that idiot was able to perform your c-section perfectly. And he didn't even have any surgical tools."

"What in the world did he use? Last thing I remember I was being jabbed in the neck with senbons."

"I can answer that." Naruto walked into the room carrying the babies. "I didn't have much so I used mainly a kunai and some other things."

"And how am I not dead?"

"Either Naruto was extremely lucky or he has actual surgical skills."

"I guess we'll never know."

"Well Itachi do you want to hold your children?"

"Of course."

Naruto set the first baby in Itachi's arms. She looked just like Itachi except she didn't have the lines on her face and her hair was a light blue.

"So what do you want to name her?"

"Akane."

"That's a good name."

Then Naruto laid the second baby in Itachi's arms. The little boy also had a lot of Itachi's looks he even had the face lines except again his hair was dark blue. His face had a slightly feminine appearance to it.

"Poor girl she looks like a pretty boy."

"Um Itachi he's a boy."

"Lady Tsunade I thought you told me I was having all girls."

"Sometimes we can be wrong."

"Ok. Then his name is Tsuyoi."

"I hope he lives up to the name."

Then Naruto laid the last baby into Itachi's arms. The only thing Uchiha about her was her hair color. The same black as Itachi's. Her big eyes were the same blue as her sister's hair. And her skin was quite tan.

"I want her name to be Mizuki to honor what happened tonight."

"Now it's been a while since they were born. I'll go get some bottles ready and I'll teach you how to feed them."

The rest of the night was calm and quiet. After the babies went to sleep and the others left Itachi looked up at the full moon.

"It was a beautiful night to give birth. If only I would have been awake. It doesn't really matter I'm healthy and so are the babies."

So again I write a dramatic birthing scene! This one I got the idea for this from my BFF RavenAngelStorm who named the Itachi triplets. And a note Tsuyoi means strong in Japanese.


End file.
